This invention relates to a locking device of a hood for a ventilator window provided in a ceiling of an automobile.
Conventional hoods for the ventilator windows of automobiles presented problems in the locking mechanism. These problems were encountered in that the well-known hoods for ventilator windows were difficult to close from the outside of automobile (they were very convenient if they could be closed from the outside) and conversely relatively simply opened from the outside (there was the possibility of robbery if they were opened from the outside).
Also, further problems were encountered in that the well-known locking devices produced vibration noises during travel since they were not so firmly constructed.
Such problems have been already pointed out by many persons and various corrective measures have been proposed.